comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Duvall (Earth-5205)
'Scott Duval, '''or known as '''Powerplex, '''is a supervillain and a member of Flag Smasher's Masters of Evil. Considered as one of the worst villains in the world with no hope, Scott tries to prove that he can do better than what everybody think he is. Still, initially, Scott wanted to use his powers for good. But then, after some times of verbal "abuse", he gave up the life of trying to be a hero and became a villain. Powerplex may be considered the weakest of the Masters of Evil, but his determination is the strongest. Biography Early Life Born in Oregon to an American mother and a French father, Scott has always been underestimated at school. Bullies, jocks, and others... Just to name a few, troubled his life. Scott's nerdy nature makes him an easy target to be bullied. He tried to maintain good scores, but the bullies kept coming for him. One day, he dreamt of being someone who can defeat them with ease. Scott's dream lived on, until he became Powerplex. Powerplex When Scott grew up, he worked in the Pentagon (unexpectedly) due to his intellect. He never expected such thing to happen. But another thing that he didn't expect, is that he will become a villain. One day, he and his fellow researches there are working on a suit codenamed "Powerplex". Scott always dreamed of using the Powerplex suit since the project was announced. He just didn't know that he'll become a bad guy later. The suit is designed as an alternative to the "Iron Man" armor for more hazardous threats. Scott managed to steal the suit without any traces and trained to use the suit for something good. He became a small-time hero, but people criticized him for being a "useless thing". This drove Scott angry and became a villain. Masters of Evil The Ultimates did take care of Scott, and left him embarassed. Scott was put into the Raft, although he was considered to be just sent to a normal prison. However, after some considerations, Scott got in the Raft. There, he saw many others just like him. He felt that the Ultimates "violated" these "people" (other villains) who are trying to get their own objective. Scott became enraged through out the day and trained in various things. One day, Powerplex is freed from the Raft through a prison break orchestrated by Flag Smasher. Powerplex met Flag Smasher, and he is offered a membership of the "Masters of Evil". Scott quickly accepted the membership and became a member of Flag's team. Personality A cocky, but responsible person. Powerplex is a highly determined person and an obedient one. While he's not the best villain, he is still kind of a good "henchman". While he is young, he is still a rough contender in the world of evil. He never backs down, even from multiple defeats. Powerplex however, at times can be immature and impatient, as well as having a temper tantrum. Powers and Abilities Powerplex's powers are derived from his suit with the same name. The suit grants him energy-based powers that can allow him to absorb various energies, except magical. He can also blast powerful energy blasts that can be upgraded over the time. The suit also grants him an enhanced strength, allowing him to lift 1000 lbs. The suit also grants Scott the power of flight by manipulating gravity. Scott can also blast energy/electric blasts to the ground he is standing on and launch himself to the air. This is named as an "energy jump". The more powerful is the blast, the more Plex is launched to the air. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes: 'The suit grants Scott several physical improvements, such as agility, speed, strength and durability, but not stamina. He can lift 1000 lbs and run faster than normal humans. However, if he takes off the suit, he'll be nothing but a powerless person. *'Energy Blasts: 'The main power of the suit is to fire powerful concussive blasts. The suit can also blast electrical energies that can power a whole factory. The suit's concussive blasts can send superhumans flying away through 2 buildings, or simply stun them. He can set the blast's power, from stun, to kill. *'Energy Absorption: 'The suit can absorb anything but magical energies. Cosmic energies can be absorbed by the suit after a tinkering by Doc Seismic. Like other energy absorbers, if Plex absorbs more energies, his suit capabilities will be stronger. The Powerplex suit has a more efficient energy absorption system than the Iron Man armor and can absorb solar energy. There is a limit on the absorption, but it will take a long time to reach the limit. Upon reaching the limit, the suit may violently explode, killing Scott himself... *'Flight: '''By manipulating gravities, the suit allows Scott to fly without any assistance from jetpacks or other flight platforms. Trivia *Unlike his mainstream Image Comics version, this version of Powerplex does not turn back to a good guy. **However, his "suit stealing" is nearly the same as his mainstream version, as well as his "power limitation" thing. *Powerplex being said as the weakest of the Masters of Evil is a reference to the fact that he's one of the lesser known characters out in fiction. While some Image Comics fans knew him, he is still infamous to others. *Scott's back name can be either spelled with two Ls or just one L. Category:Earth-5205 Category:Characters of Earth-5205 Category:Males of Earth-5205 Category:Villains of Earth-5205 Category:Masters of Evil Members (Earth-5205) Category:Cabal Members (Earth-5205) Category:Humans of Earth-5205 Category:Humans Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Draft227